Chuck and Sarah vs Skyrockets in Flight
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Two years ago, Chuck decided to show Sarah how spontaneous he could be. Last year, Sarah got her revenge. But what will happen at this year's show? Will Sarah not remember what happened in the past? Will Chuck try to remind her? Will I stop asking questions? One chapter holiday story. **M-Rated** for sexual descriptions and content...or maybe not. Happy Fourth of July!


_Hello. Once again, it's holiday time and therefore time for me to give you another one-chapter holiday story. For those of you who have read my Fourth of July stories, you know they focus around a fireworks show in Burbank. Given how the story ended a few months ago, I was trying to think of how I could incorporate my Fourth of July fic into this when I realized Sarah wouldn't have remembered the two previous fireworks shows. Or would she? (evil laugh) So maybe there is M-rated sexual content and material in this story, or maybe there isn't. And perhaps MXPW, Wepdiggy, and Mikki13 are responsible for making me write these stories or maybe they're not. (mwah-hah-hah..sorry, too Daniel Shaw, right?)_

_Anyway, enjoy the story and please leave reviews._

* * *

_**Burbank, California  
**__**July 4, 2012  
**__**9:30 PM**_

Chuck walked down the hill towards their traditional spot as he watched families scurrying by, hoping to get the best view of the fireworks. Having seen these particular fireworks many times before, he could take it or leave it. Still, he couldn't pass up an opportunity to get outside and relax with his beautiful wife, who was walking right next to him, carrying a small cooler with one hand and holding his hand with the other. However, despite the beautiful, cool evening, Chuck was still a bit apprehensive.

He never told Sarah what happened at the fireworks the last two years. Specifically, that they went crazy trying to generate their own fireworks.

They had been trying to reconstruct the memories Nicholas Quinn had stolen from Sarah a few months ago. So far, things had been going well. And some days, like Valentine's Day, went very, _very_ well. It was like Chuck had hoped; she was falling in love with him again, and it felt even more amazing than the first time around. But he never told her about what happened at the fireworks show last year or the year before. How do you even broach the subject? _Honey, just to let you know, two years ago I slipped under the blankets and spent the night eating you out to prove I was spontaneous. And then you got payback last year by tying me up and going down on me._ Not exactly a topic within the realm of polite dinner conversation.

Chuck made a decision long before even asking if Sarah wanted to see the fireworks: nothing would happen. Even though they had been sleeping together on a regular basis in the last few months, he wasn't sure how much she remembered of this day, if anything, and he certainly didn't want to look like some sex-starved lunatic in her eyes. Which was already an arduous task, as he never wanted to be with someone more in his life.

"Everything OK, Chuck?"

Sarah's quiet concern broke Chuck out of his fog. "Sure, everything is just great. I'm so glad you wanted to come here tonight."

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. This is as happy as I've felt in so long. No more missions, no more danger, and I'm here with the man I love."

Chuck smiled as his puppy-dog brown eyes gazed at her. "I love you, too," he replied, giving her an even longer kiss.

Sarah gave him a smile before walking several steps further and placing the cooler on the grass. Chuck began to lay out the blanket and took a look around. Instantly he was confused. They were further back than they were two years ago but not as far back as they were last year when Sarah got her revenge. He didn't know what to make of Sarah's decision to watch the fireworks from here.

_It doesn't mean anything, Chuck. It doesn't mean anything. Nothing is going to happen tonight. Just enjoy the fireworks and enjoy being with your wife._

Chuck sat down on the blanket and pulled out two individually-sized bottles of wine. Both of them had decided not to drive themselves crazy with a full picnic basket. They had eaten dinner earlier in the evening, and they just wanted to kick back with some vino. Chuck spread his legs out and leaned back on the blanket. Sarah sat down between his outstretched legs and leaned back against him. Chuck wrapped his arms around her and she sighed contentedly. Chuck reached over for the other bottle of wine, which he gave to Sarah. She smiled and unscrewed the cap. Chuck held his bottle up to her and she clinked it with her own. Both of them took a sip and settled back to listen to the music playing prior to the fireworks show.

Sarah sat up slightly but otherwise didn't look towards Chuck. Chuck closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. He was beginning to relax when he felt a stirring sensation inside of him. He then realized Sarah was playfully grinding her ass against his pelvis. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her, but she acted like she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. He slid back on the blanket a few inches. A moment later, Sarah readjusted herself so she was against him again and subtly wiggled her ass against him again. He was ready to move back once again, but Sarah had put her hands on his legs so he couldn't move without her knowing it. He wanted to call her on it, but she was still acting like she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, and he was afraid of being wrong. But he couldn't deny her actions were getting him hard. His stiff erection was beginning to poke her in her shorts. But instead of slowing down, she increased her grinding as if she was giving him a lap dance, concentrating on getting him harder.

"Sarah?"

"What, Chuck?" Sarah asked as she turned around and looked at him innocently.

Chuck felt a bit flustered. If she was doing this on purpose, she was wearing the best poker face Chuck had ever seen. "Nothing, never mind."

"Are you sure you're OK, sweetie?"

"I'm fine," Chuck lied.

Sarah adjusted herself so more of her back was lying against Chuck's chest and she leaned her head back on his shoulder, putting them almost cheek-to-cheek. Chuck stifled a sigh of relief when Sarah sat perfectly still. It was all in his head. He took a quick glance at the time; the fireworks still wouldn't start for fifteen minutes. Sarah took his hands in hers and laid them across her stomach. Chuck couldn't help but notice her tank top had ridden up slightly. As they lay there enjoying the music, Sarah's arms moved under Chuck's and slowly inched them upward while her hands kept his pressed against her skin. Chuck was getting turned on again as he felt her taut stomach. Sarah slyly pushed his hands out as they moved upward so his palms cupped her breasts. His eyes widened; she wasn't wearing a bra, and he swore she had one on earlier. _How did she remove it without me seeing it?_

And Sarah still acted as if nothing was going on.

Chuck knew he couldn't say anything. Even though he was 90% certain Sarah was playing with him, he would be in a lot of trouble if it was really the 10%. He quickly pulled his hands out from under Sarah's tank top, even though the feel of her soft breasts in his hands was driving him crazy. He stood up quickly and pretended to stretch.

"Everything OK, sweetie?" Sarah asked.

"No…no problem," Chuck replied. "I just had to shake out my legs. They felt like they were starting to cramp."

"I'm sorry, that's my fault." She patted the blanket. "Here. I'll sit behind you instead."

Chuck shrugged. He figured that couldn't be worse. He could then sit cross-legged and be a bit more comfortable. He sat down and took another sip from his wine. Sarah sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. She loosened her grip but kept her chin on his shoulder. Chuck began to relax again as they waited for the fireworks. Suddenly he felt Sarah's hand slide down to his knee and then reverse direction, moving upward and inward. It gently glided between his legs. Her hand came to rest over his quickly-hardening manhood, and Sarah began to gently massage it. Chuck moaned slightly, which apparently served as a sign to Sarah to stroke his steel pole through his shorts.

"Sarah…Sarah," Chuck panted.

Sarah looked down and realized what she was doing. "Oh, I'm sorry, Chuck. I don't know what I was doing," she said with that same innocent air. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"No problem," Chuck replied, eyeing Sarah warily this time. _Is she trying to get me to make love out here?_ Chuck had a hard time believing Sarah remembered what happened at the last two fireworks shows, but so far there wasn't anything she had done that would lead to any other conclusion.

Chuck sat back down again, this time behind Sarah. Sarah put his arms around her once again. This time, Chuck tried fighting fire with fire, taking one of his hands and sliding it inside of Sarah's shorts. His eyes widened as he realized she wasn't wearing any panties, and now he was very much turned on. He started to massage her clit, and Sarah started to get wet between her legs.

"Not now, Chuck!" Sarah hissed, her breathing a bit labored from Chuck getting her worked up.

Chuck pulled his hand out and huffed in frustration. "OK, I give up."

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep acting as if nothing's going on, and yet you've been feeling me up all night."

"I said I was sorry, Chuck."

"I know, but before that you were putting my hands on your breasts and grinding against me. I wasn't sure what you wanted because you kept acting like you weren't doing anything. What's going on?"

"I don't know what…" Sarah looked at Chuck's expression. "It feels so weird. We're outdoors at a fireworks display, and I can't believe how horny I am right now. I just want to rip your clothes off and ravage you…"

Sarah suddenly went silent as thoughts went through her head. It was then something clicked. "Wait a minute. You've told me almost everything we've done in the last five years, but you never mention this holiday. Why?"

Now Chuck was the one with the look of guilt. "Well, it's kind of…it's a hard subject for me to talk about, and I didn't want to bring it up, especially with how you lost your memories…"

"What?" Sarah asked more insistently.

Chuck exhaled slowly. "We were here two years ago. We were talking and you mentioned all the crazy things you had done in your life. I was feeling a bit jealous, so to prove I could be crazy and spontaneous too, I…."

"You what?" Sarah asked, although now she was feeling a double-dose of curiosity and naughtiness.

"I…performed oral sex on you." Sarah's eyes widened. "The fireworks started, I slipped off your shorts, and I didn't stop until I gave you an orgasm."

Sarah's eyes widened momentarily before a huge grin spread across her face. "You did?"

Chuck nodded. "I just wanted to prove I could do something crazy, too."

"So that was two years ago. Did something happen last year?"

"You decided to teach me a lesson, so you tied my hands behind my back and…well you...paid me back, so to speak."

"Can you blame me? You know I don't tolerate someone making me come without a response. I'm a competitive girl, you know."

"This I know," Chuck replied with a smile. "And then…"

"Wait," Sarah interrupted. "Did you…tear my shirt off with your teeth?"

Chuck smiled. "You remember that?"

"Vaguely. For some reason, I kept getting turned on even more when I pictured you doing that."

"Well, I was still tied up. You left me no choice."

Sarah laughed and exhaled in relief. "I'm so glad to know that's what happened. I was getting so turned on being here and I didn't know why. I thought I was going crazy."

"Not at all, baby," Chuck replied as he gave her a kiss. "How about we just watch the fireworks tonight?"

"Great idea," Sarah replied. "We're both mature adults. We can keep our urges under control."

"Absolutely," Chuck replied as he sat down on the blanket. He pulled two more bottles of wine out of the cooler and handed Sarah one.

"To you, Sarah," Chuck said as he held up his bottle. "I would have waited a century for you to love me again and still thought I was the luckiest man alive."

"I'm so glad we didn't have to wait that long," Sarah said arduously. "Because nobody is as wonderful, sweet, and amazing as you, and I am so lucky to be in love with you."

They clinked bottles as the fireworks began to light up the night sky. The crowd turned its attention to the show.

"See? We can enjoy the fireworks without needing to get hot and heavy," Chuck said pleasantly as he gave Sarah a kiss.

Sarah smiled and kissed him back. They looked into each other's eyes; their lips still only inches apart.

"No we can't," they both said at the same time as their lips crashed together. They wrapped their arms around each other as their kissing rapidly increased in intensity and heat, their tongues playfully teasing each other inside their joined mouths. Chuck leaned forward without breaking contact with Sarah's lips and grabbed the other blanket, shaking it out and draping it over both of them. He stayed on top of her.

"No," Sarah panted. "You're not going…"

"Too late," Chuck replied in a rush as he ripped Sarah's tank top off of her and immediately took her breasts in his hands. He kept her pinned down with his upper body as he squeezed and caressed the soft flesh, his lips gently raking across her nipples, which hardened at his touch. Sarah moaned in pleasure as Chuck playfully flicked at her nipples with the tip of his tongue, ending any protestations she may have had. Her breathing shallowed as she grabbed her shorts and pulled them off of her. Chuck kept his hands on her breasts as he kissed down her stomach, settling between her legs. He traced the tip of his tongue along the inside of her thigh, sending shivers through Sarah's entire body. She looked back and forth to see if anybody was watching, but the rest of the crowd was too caught up in the fireworks. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a moan as Chuck drew his tongue slowly and sensually across her clit. He gave it another long, slow lick, and then another. Sarah could feel the heat emanating from between her legs as Chuck's magical tongue was setting her essence ablaze. She ran her fingers through Chuck's hair as he began to massage her clit with his fingers. She resisted the urge to close her legs on his head, but the intense sensations he was giving her were making her convulse with pleasure.

Knowing how long the fireworks lasted, Chuck sensed he didn't have a lot of time, and he was determined to give Sarah as amazing of an orgasm as he could. He slid two fingers inside of her as far as he could go. Sarah bolted upward from Chuck hitting her g-spot, and Chuck kept massaging the same spot deep inside of her with his fingers. Sarah bit down on her hand to stop herself from screaming. She convulsed as her entire body was overtaken by an orgasm, wave after wave of pleasure running through her. She whimpered over and over as she tried to keep quiet, although the sounds of the fireworks would have drowned her screams anyway.

As soon as Chuck rolled off of her, Sarah quickly slid underneath the blankets and kissed him hard. She took off his shirt and started kissing and licking his chest, tasting his skin as she pulled his shorts down and took his steel-hard manhood in her hands. She slid her hand up and down its length as she kissed her way downward. She ran her tongue across the head several times, making Chuck moan in pleasure every single time. She took him into her mouth as her hand quickly stroked his shaft. She wasn't being dainty; her orgasm was only just beginning to fade, and she was desperate to make him come as hard as he made her. Her head bobbed up and down quickly on his rock-hard erection, and her tongue bathed the head on all sides. Chuck didn't bother to interrupt her or even get her to slow down, not that she would have anyway. She was on a mission, and she wouldn't be stopped until she got him off. Chuck's hips began to thrust as he was approaching the point of no return. Sarah held the head of his cock firmly in her mouth, attempting to make him come as she feverishly stroked him with one hand and massaged his balls with the other. Chuck couldn't hold out anymore and he cried out as he felt his orgasm overtake him. Ripples of pleasure coursed through his entire being as Sarah kept stroking and licking him to milk as much as she could out of him. Chuck was on the verge of hyperventilation from Sarah pleasuring him so intensely. He lay back on the blanket, thinking they couldn't top that.

Only Sarah didn't let go of him. She kept his cock in her hands and continued to stroke him, her fingers massaging the head.

She kissed her way up his body and pressed her breasts into him as she kissed him. Chuck's hands slipped between their bodies to caress her beautiful bosom. Sarah moaned in pleasure as she continued to stroke him, kissing all along his neck and flicking her tongue at his ear. Sure enough, Chuck began to harden once again in her hand. She become more and more fervent about the attention she was paying Chuck as he grew to full staff.

"Oh, God. We have to do this fast," Sarah panted as she straddled Chuck. "Isn't that the _1812 Overture_?"

Chuck nodded. "Last song of the night," he replied, equally out of breath.

Sarah held Chuck's face in one hand as her other hand guided Chuck deep inside of her. She kissed him hard as she sank down on his steel rod. She pulled him up into a sitting position as they moved back and forth against each other. She tipped her head back, inviting Chuck to kiss and caress her breasts, which he eagerly did, sucking her nipples into his mouth. Sarah moaned and began to rock harder and faster on Chuck, her arms wrapped around his neck as he feasted on her breasts. Chuck reached down to play with her clit, sending sparks of electricity through Sarah. She began to feel another orgasm building, and she squeezed Chuck deep inside of her, heightening the pleasure for him as well. Chuck rubbed her clit harder and faster, which made Sarah thrust against him even more. She could feel herself getting ready to climax, and she grabbed Chuck's face, kissing him hard and snaking her tongue down his throat as she clamped down on his manhood, which was all the way to the hilt inside of her. Chuck could feel his own orgasm approaching as Sarah cried out, climaxing in a wave of unending bliss as her entire body felt on fire. She grabbed the hair at the back of Chuck's head and pounded hard against him as she tried to bring him over the edge. With Sarah thrusting relentlessly against him and gripping him deep inside of her, it didn't take long before Chuck went over the precipice as well, moaning as he released inside of her.

As the lights came on around the park, Chuck and Sarah quickly slipped their clothes back on…or at least enough clothing to not make a scene. They gathered the blankets and the cooler, throwing the wine bottles out in the nearest garbage can.

"So that's what we've done during the last two fireworks shows?" Sarah asked as they walked back to their car.

Chuck nodded. "And every time, it's been incredible."

Sarah smiled and gave him a kiss. "I can understand why you were hesitant to tell me. That's not an easy thing to just tell someone out of the blue."

"True. But at least now you know. And who knows what next year will bring?"

"Oh, I'm not worried about next year," Sarah replied confidently.

"Really? Why not?"

"Because we still have Halloween and Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Year's and Valentine's Day. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Chuck smiled. "That we do."

They held onto each other as they walked back to their car.


End file.
